Think Of Me
by In The Mix
Summary: The Doctor is conflicted on how to deal with his feelings for River when he gets an unexpected message from a person he didn't think was possible. The Bad Wolf has returned to help him decide on where to go from there. Some early River/Doctor references but mostly Doctor/Rose.


**Author's Note:** There's so many other things I should be uploading but I realllly don't feel like typing them. Like I really really don't. I'm going to try and buckle down tonight and possibly have the next chapter for NTR?A by tonight but no promises... I want to UPdate AFIOAS tonight also... So please enjoy this in the meantime.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Doctor Who or Phantom Of The Opera.

**Warnings**: Based on the song 'Think Of Me' from Phantom Of The Opera... Mother of all monologues... References to River/Doctor but mostly Doctor/Rose.

**Background: **Takes place somewhere in season five...

* * *

**Think Of Me**

River had just left the TARDIS after another unannounced visit which in turn led to another round of adventures and saving the day. While he was still weary of her he could see the future she oh so loved to imply and tease him with. He could see the two of them together and happy but he knew he could never allow it. Both of his hearts were still aching with longing and love for another, for the person whom he had been born missing, Rose Tyler. He didn't know if he could ever truly let her go and it wouldn't be fair to River if he couldn't and let this affair continue. He knew he was getting selfish in his old age but he still knew where to draw the line on some things… Or at least where it was supposed to be.

He unceremoniously slumped against the center control console. With a groan he let his head thunk against the cool metal and muttered to himself, "Oh Rose, what should I do?"

"Think of me Doctor." The Doctor jumped to his feet at full alert and whirled around to see who had spoken only to come face to face with none other than the voice interface of Rose Tyler. No, that wasn't right. Her eyes were glowing gold. They had only ever done that on one other occasion. This was not Rose Tyler this was the Bad Wolf.

"How are you doing this?" He turned his back on the projection as he started tinkering with various buttons and leavers on the control panel trying to figure out what was going on. This wasn't possible, it shouldn't be. He had to find the source because if he couldn't he didn't even want to allow himself to think what the alternative could be. He stopped dead in his tracks however when she started to speak once again.

"The answer to your question Doctor is in Bad Wolf file, 'Think of Me.' Would you like to continue?" She spoke in monotone and it hurt him to hear her sound so lifeless but he knew he had to hear her out, needed to hear her voice again.

He slowly turned to face her once again and gave a short nod of affirmation. Rose always knew what to do and if her alter ego had advice he would listen to it with an open ear.

"Bad Wolf file, 'Think Of Me,' initiated." Her voice slowly started to lose its monotone as she continued, "Doctor, if you're seeing this then the time has come when you are all alone and denying yourself the chance to be happy again."

The Doctor was about to cut in when she raised her hand in a silencing gesture and continued, "Please let me say what needs saying. Our time is limited." He nodded to show that he understood.

"As I said the time has come when you are unnecessarily alone but that won't be for long. As I told you at the game station, oh so long ago for you, I could see all of time and space. I could see all that ever was, all that is and all that ever could be. I saw that this would come to pass and sent you this message to help you along.

"While I'm looking into the heart of the TARDIS it is looking into me and neither of us wants you to be alone. You need someone to hold your hand and remind you of who you are and all the good that have done and can do. While I'm like this I know that I'm no longer the person able to do that for you and I'm so sorry for that. Know that this is never what I would have wished for either of us but it had to come to pass lest the universe and the timelines unravel around us. Fixed points can be horrible things.

"I don't want you to be alone, my Doctor, so please don't let me hold you back. All I ask is that you'll think of me. When you're out on your grand adventures caught up in another crazy scheme please remember me once in a while. Please promise me you'll try.

"When you're ready though and you're finally ready to take your hearts back and feel free enough to open them up to another person once again please remember me. If the pain isn't so great that it overcomes your new found happiness please don't forget.

"Don't think of the way things might have been had one of us had done something differently. We cannot change our past and for you our time together has come to its end. Think of instead of all the things we've shared and seen. Think of all the times we've spent running and all the places we've explored and all the people we've helped saved. Try to remember the lazy days we spent in the TARDIS lying in bed together to exhausted to move because we couldn't control ourselves around each other and all the good times just being around each other.

"If you choose not to I will understand but just know that I will always recall those days, think back to all those times and there will never be a day that I won't think of you. Even with your human clone, whom I will love dearly and thank you so much for him, I will be thinking of you Doctor. The man in another universe that sacrificed his happiness so that his love could have the one adventure he thought he couldn't. When I will look up at those foreign stars in Pete's world and roam the newly grown TARDIS it will be you I'm thinking of and so will he. We will both be thinking of you with love in our hearts. Never think that you aren't loved by someone or that you don't deserve it. You of all people in both the multiverses are the most loved.

"All things must come to an end Doctor and so too must our time together." At this she started to fade.

"Don't go Rose! Please just a little longer… Please." Tears were streaming down his face as his voice cracked.

"Doctor, please just promise me that I won't be forgotten. That when you finally let yourself feel the love you deserve from another that I won't just become another companion you never think about. That's all I ask. Please find someone to hold onto when I cannot be that person but don't let me become nothing to you."

"I promise and if this is my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler, I love you and you will never be forgotten, not you, never you."

The gold from the interface's eyes left completely and for a second Rose Tyler was there smiling before fading completely leaving behind the words, "Thank you Doctor and goodbye."

The Doctor stood where he was in silence for many moments trying to process what had just happened. Rose's greatest fear had always been being left behind and forgotten. She never let it stop her as she would always find a way back to him and he supposed deep down he had been hoping for another miracle but now that was shattered and his hearts hurt. in a way though he was right, she did find a way back to him if only to say goodbye for the final time and it hurt so much more than he had thought possible. At the same time though it also brought a sense of closure. Rose had given her blessing for him to move on and he would take that blessing. He would always love her but he knew that it was time to let her go. That was she wanted him to do and Rose Tyler always knew what to do.

With that thought in mind he decided that maybe he should pick River up from her prison cell and go out again. Maybe a picnic? Yes, a picnic in Asgard sounded lovely right about now.

**End.**

* * *

** A/N:** I hope you liked it! If there are any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them... Or if you have any questions please just ask me.

Reviewers get fish fingers and custard.

**Published:** 31 July 2013... Happy Birthday Harry Potter!


End file.
